Bombon
by Voice-L
Summary: One shot para el evento 'GEBURSTAG' en honor al cumpleaños de Eren. 'Cuando la vida es una caja de bombones solo deseas poder sacar aquel que endulzará tu vida'
One shot participante del evento "Geburstag" del grupo RiRen Proyect. Bueno este One shot es en honor al cumpleaños de Eren, al cual agradecemos todos sus... Ejem, "gratos" momentos con el capitán que nos da en cada doujin y fanfic 7u7 y nada, espero les guste~

Y si. Me demoré demasiado (maldito ff que no me dejaba acceder a mi cuenta :c) :c su cumple ya pasó hace más de una semana, pero como suelo decir "más vale tarde que nunca"

Ahora sin más póngase a leer, que pa' eso abrió el link :v

Pd: perdonen cualquier error ortográfico c:

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bombon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Levi una vez me dijo que el amor era como una caja de bombones, al no saber que es lo que te va a tocar. Y tiene razón. Mucha razón. Sin embargo le debatí en un punto:

— _Pueden haber bombones de distintos sabores, ya sean de un suave sabor cereza o hasta un fuerte chocolate amargo. Puede que a la primera al no saber que escoger termines eligiendo el de amargo chocolate, arrepintiéndote de haberlo probado. Sin embargo con el paso del rato en la boca su sabor se vuelve suave; adictivo. Te acostumbras a el terminando por querer más. Ignoras los demás sólo deseando que el que escojas, vuelva a ser uno de chocolate amargo, ahora si desechando el sentimiento de arrepentimiento, pues el haberlo escogido fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, ignorando los demás bombones de la caja_.

Esa vez, Levi no me contestó. Sólo se quedó dormido sobre mis muslos después de aquella charla. Tampoco esperaba una respuesta efusiva ni nada por el estilo. El fuego de la chimenea quemaba con una paciencia impresionante los leños que hace unos minutos Levi había traído para poder calentarnos, mientras yo peinaba con mis dedos su suave cabello negro como la leña ya carbonizada.

La temperatura de esa noche había descendido notablemente, así que el fuego era perfecto. Terminamos por dormir en el sofá cubriendonos con una gran frazada cafe, sintiéndonos como un chocolate derritiéndose a baño maria.

.

.

.

Nuestro hogar es una acogedora casita de dos pisos solamente. Dos habitaciones en el segundo piso, junto con un baño, el comedor, el living y la cocina en el primero.

Todas las semanas de miercoles a domingo trabajo de garzón en un conocido resto-bar del centro de Sina, por lo que muchas veces soy testigo de como en el dia los chefs hacen magia en la cocina, transformando unos simples ingredientes en un platillo único en sabor. Mientras que en la noche el barman se despliega con todo su talento en la barra haciendo los tragos mas exoticos y refrescantes, poniendole siempre un toque personal con cada movimiento que hace. Me paseo de mesa en mesa repartiendo los pedidos, entre familias, amigos, empresarios, asalariados, parejas que deciden salir a refrescarse un poco. El ambiente del lugar es exquisito ya sea por la decoración, de dia los olores de los hervores de las ollas o la musica nocturna que acompaña al barman en sus movimientos mientras prepara la bebida más cotizada del lugar.

Es un lugar cálido a tomar cómplice de múltiples secretos y grandes amores, sus paredes y sillones granate han sido escenario de simples conversaciones a largos coqueteos siendo la vieja rocola la artista encargada de llenar esos momentos con sensual y parsimonica música adecuada al momento.

Y una de esas historias es la de cierto chico, el cual en su primer día de trabajo, entre el dulzor de un postre francés y el ardor en la garganta de un manhattan, cayó embrujado por unos ojos grises como el tiempo de esa fría tarde de otoño, cuando los clientes de la tarde comenzaban a irse y los de la noche llegaban a divertirse.

.

.

.

Genial. Primer día de trabajo y ya estoy llegando tarde. Bien hecho Jeager, muy bien, arruina tu primera oportunidad después de mucho tiempo de no tener un trabajo estable, después de todo es _taaan fácil_ encontrar empleo en estos días. Si, nótese el sarcasmo, si después de todo gracias a Mikasa es que tengo está oportunidad laboral. No debo desperdiciarla por culpa de unos "5 minutitos más" de una "pequeña" siesta de la tarde. Una siesta de casi 5 horas.

Los nervios me ganaron la noche anterior y no había logrado pegar pestaña alguna. Quise dormir un poco para no llegar con mi cara de zombi estudiante preparándose para parciales, fallando. Colosalmente.

Alfinal sólo me llegó una reprimenda de mi nuevo jefe, advirtiendome que a la próxima no me la dejaría pasar y que me debería ir despidiendo del trabajo. Típico de jefes, te amenazan con algo que te costo conseguir pero al final te toman cariño. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y el ambiente y las personas cambiaban drásticamente. De un almuerzo familiar como pastas y risas infantiles, a música nocturna con un aroma a sabor de un Margarita en pleno proceso de preparación a manos del barman.

Las luces bajaban llegando a ser tenues, la música se convertía en la típica chica que está sola sentada en la barra, con un fino trago en su mano, cruzando lentamente sus piernas ignorando que tiene muchos ojos posados en su belleza. Me pongo mi nuevo uniforme, el cual consta de una simple camisa blanca, pantalón y mandil negro. Me termino de amarrar las tiras del mandil a mi cadera, tomo la libreta de pedidos y me encamino a colectar los pedidos de las personas que esperan mi llegada.

La fluencia de público nocturno es bastante suave. No se llena pero tampoco se vacía. Llegan las diez de la noche y el lugar sigue con clientes, debo ir de aquí para ya y a veces quedo corto, esta noche me toco sólo y debo apresurarme para no hacer esperar a la clientela. Aunque no me quejo, las propinas son realmente buenas, tanto que incluso me dejan más del 10℅ correspondiente a la propina sugerida.

Ahora entiendo el porqué de Mikasa cuando me decía que este lugar pagaba bien, demasiado bien. Y también que si perdía este empleo nunca más me cocinaría esa pizza tan deliciosa que sólo ella sabe cocinar. Y ya saben, nunca se bromea cuando hay una pizza de por medio.

El lugar se llena. No hay mesa vacía a la vista y eso significa que debo apurarme con las ordenes. Gracias a Dios llega otra persona para alivianarme el trabajo, por lo poco que pude compartir con ella es que se llamaba Isabel Magnolia y que el jefe la había llamado para "ayudar al nuevo que en su primer día llega tarde" según le había dicho. Le agradecí casi en todos los idiomas posibles y nos separamos para seguir cada uno con sus respectivas mesas. Con su ayuda varias mesas ya se iban desocupando, las cuales yo arreglaba para recibir nuevas personas. En una de esas mientras retiraba los platos y vasos de una mesa, la campanilla de la puerta tintinea dejando entrar a un pequeño grupo de 3 personas bastante animadas, o más bien la animada era la mujer de gafas que los acompañaba. Se sentaron en la mesa a lado de la que preparaba. Me acerqué para tomarles la orden.

— _Bienvenidos a "El muro", mi nombre es Eren y yo les serviré ests noche. Diganme ¿ya saben que van a querer?_

— _Si. Aunque pediremos después, falta que llegue un amigo_ —responde el hombre rubio de ojos azules, a la par que me dedicaba una sonrisa amiga.

— _Si, si pedimos antes el enanin se podría sentir_ — agregó con tono burlón la mujer de lentes.

me alejo después de escuchar un gracias por parte de las personas. Son algo particulares, hasta ahora las personas que llegaban eran más monótonas o simplemente tranquilas denotandose el cansancio del día laboral. Estos eran otra cosa, dos rubios y una mujer, los tres vestidos de oficina pero con todas las pilas puestas, de algún modo me contagiaron de su buen ánimo.

Fui en búsqueda de unas nuevas bebidas que me habían pedido cuando de la nada un tipo se interpuso en mi camino destilando un notorio olor a licor. Ahora que hacía memoria el sujeto había llegado hace unas cuantas horas y no se había despegado de la barra, acabándose el sólo una botella nueva de whisky.

— _hey, chico. Ven y acompañame a beber un poco—_ lo ignore por completo. Tomé las bebidas y me dispuse a irme. Sin embargo el tipo no pareció conformarse, me tomo bruscamente del brazo haciéndome tambalear junto a la charola— _Te pedí acompañarme muchacho. Si quieres nos podemos ir por ahí y puedo pagarte el doble de la propina que ganas en una noch_ e— el tipo acercó su rostro a mi oído susurrando lo último. Asqueado y molesto por eso, tratando de zafarme de su agarre derrame los tragos sobre su ropa. Tal vez el tipo se lo merecía. Y claro que si, pero mi sonrisa mental fue dramáticamente borrada cuando las quejas del hombre por haber ensuciado su ropa llegaron a la vista y oídos de mi jefe.

— _Maldito estúpido ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!?_

— _L-lo siento señor, p-permitame..._

— _¿Que sucede aquí?_ — mi jefe había llegado.

— _Yo..._

— _Que este inutil ensucio mi ropa ¡mire! No puedo creer que contrate personas tan estúpidas que no sean capaces de poder equilibrar un vaso. Pagarme. Si. ¡ Deberás pagarme los 100 dólares que costó este traje! Y lo quiero en efectivo._

¿100 dólares? Si esa cosa que trae puesta recuerdo haberla vista en el maniquí de una tienda de segunda mano a unas cuadras de aquí...

Ah... Pero fue lindo mientras duró. Me pregunto cuando podré volver a encontrar un trabajo tan bueno como este.

— _Oi, debes estar muy cagado de la memoria como para olvidar lo que provocaste._

Deje mis planes de búsqueda de un nuevo empleo cuando veo que un tipo algo bajito -unos 10 centímetros menos que yo- se acerca al sujeto del lío.

— _Y a ti quien te llamo ¿eh?_

— _Nadie, pero llamaré a la policía si sigues haciendo escándalo por tu mugrosa ropa_ —lo encaraba, perturbando al tipo ¿acaso estaba temblando? _— Se que esa ropa no cuesta ni la mitad de lo que aseguras._...—iba a ser interrumpido por el tartamudeante sujeto pero fue acallado por su mirar — _¿Y le pides pagarte por que ensucio tu costoso y fino traje cuando fuiste tú el que lo cogió del brazo en el momento en que tomó la charola? De verdad, hasta la mierda vale más que tú._

Y se hizo el silencio... Por lo menos de mi parte. Me defendió ¿cierto?

— _Oi , Auruo, yo que tu pondría cuidado en el tipo de gente que dejas entrar a tu local_ —dirigiéndose a mi sorprendido jefe.

— _Oh, señor Levi, lamento que haya tenido que ver esto_ — respondió, a lo que con un unas señas llamó a un tipo que parecía ser de seguridad para sacar al perturbador del lugar. Luego de que el ambiente volviera a ser como antes se dispuso a continuar— _Por favor, olvide este incidente y permitame ofrecerle lo que quiera. La casa invita... Hey tu, ve y prepara una mesa, ¡rápido, rápido!_

— _No es necesario. Vine con otras personas—_ levanta su brazo y señala la mesa de los dos rubios y la mujer de lentes— _Me retiro._

Levi— por como lo llamó mi jefe—se alejaba cada vez más de mi y aún no le agradecía el haberme ayudado, pero debía llevar a una mesa las bebidas que anteriormente había derramado en aquel sujeto. Definitivamente la cara de asustado y descubierto que tenía cuando ese señor lo encaró no tenía precio.

Cuando termine de atender la mesa— y recibir una llamada de atención de mi jefe —la mesa de la mujer de lentes porfin me llamó para poder atenderles.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para agradecerle por su ayuda.

— _Diganme ¿ya han decidido que van a tomar?_

— _Si,si. Pero antes me gustaría saber si estás bien. Vimos que ese borracho de la barra te estuvo causando problemas_ —pregunta la mujer.

— _Eh... S-si... Pero estoy bien..._ — sentí como mi rostro ardía de la pena, además de que el señor Levi no dejaba de verme.

— _Hanji, deja al chico tranquilo. No creo que le sea muy grato recordar eso—_ interrumpe el hombre a su lado— _Descuida muchacho, bien te daremos nuestra orden para que no te atrasemos._

— _¡Yo quiero un blossom orange!—_ dijo efusiva la mujer.

— _Yo un white russian y Mike un mai tai._

Bien. Ahora es el momento para agradecerle su actuar. Aprieto entre mis manos el mandil y trato de calmarme para no tartamudear.

— _S-señor, yo..._

— _Sólo un té_ — agrega en seco quien me ayudo. Su voz grave hizo que se me erizara la piel y que mi valor se fuera por la ventana... O por la puerta, al igual como seguridad echó al borracho del traje "fino".

Suspiro. Mejor dejo de pensar idioteces y mejor me concentro en mi trabajo.

— _B-bien, entonces son: un blossom orange, un white russian, un mai tai y un té ¿correcto? Bien, iré a pedirlos, permiso._

Al final, ni verlo a la cara pude...

.

.

.

En mi estado de ensoñación, veo como una mano se asoma en mi campo de visión.

— _Eeeren~_

— _¿Isabel? ¿Que sucede?_ —sacudo la cabeza un poco. Tal parece que me había quedado embobado viendo un punto fijo.

— _¿Que sucede? debería preguntarte eso a ti ¿que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele la barriga?_ — su bombardeo de preguntas me aturdieron un poco.

— _jaja... No, estoy bien, no pasa nada solo..._ —involuntariamente un bostezo interrumpe en mi boca— _estoy algo cansado, eso es todo._

Y que claro, " Levi" y sus amigos se habían ido hace unas horas y yo no pude verlo por estar ayudando en la cocina.

El lugar ya está vacio. La música llena un ambiente del cual ya sólo quedan las sobras y vasos sucios. Marco; el barman, termina de limpiar sus mezcladores y la barra. Se despide de Isabel y de mi para luego irse con un tipo que hace un rato esperaba en la barra. De la cocina sólo quedan unos cuantos cocineros.

Isabel termina de barrer y yo de guardar vasos y platos. Esta noche ha sido un verdadero éxito, y eso que era mi primer día.

— _¿Y? Que tal tu primer día en "el muro" pequeño Eren~_ — dice mientras me pica insistentemente las mejillas. Yo estoy casi tirado sobre una mesa, preso del cansancio, por otro lado ella parece todavía con energias.

— _¿Pequeño yo? Te pasó por más de 15 cm, oh pequeña Isabel_ —me reincorporo y desordeno sus cabellos. Ella hace un rostro bastante gracioso que sólo me da ganas de seguir molestandola.

— _Uy, que molesto_ — dice mientras infla sus mejillas.

— _Estamos a mano._

Entre nuestra pequeña pelea infantil, el tintineo de la puerta de entrada deja pasar a un hombre al lugar, al cual Isabel al verlo sale disparada hacia él, de no ser porque pudo equilibrarse lo habrían tumbado y ambos estarían en el piso recién barrido.

Isabel abraza muy familiarmente a esa persona, lo cual me hace sentir un poco celoso. Más aún fue mi sorpresa cuando el tipo me mira y me doy cuenta que era él.

— _¡Hermano Mayor!_

— _¿Ya estas lista?_

— _Umm, si, sólo dejame ir por mis cosas_ —después de eso sale corriendo para perderse entre la cocina luego de gritar un "sientate mientras".

De pronto un silencio incomodo inunda el espacio entre nosotros. Ahora lo tengo sentado frente a mi. Tengo mi cabeza a gachas y los nervios a flor de piel. Si su mirada no fuera tan intimidante de seguro no me sentiría como quinceañera a punto de declararse.

— _¿Te duele?_ — pregunta de pronto. Su voz grave hizo que se me erizara aún más la piel. Al darse cuenta que no respondía, prosiguió— _Me refiero a tu brazo._

Ah, se refería a mi brazo.

— _No, no duele. No usó mucha fuerza, creo que sólo quedará un pequeño moretón._ — dije casi atropellandome con las palabras, a lo que sólo respondió con un " ya veo"

— _Yo... Quería agradecerle por ayudarme esa vez... Si no fuera por usted, ahora estaría en bancarrota y sin trabajo ja...jaja—_ me pongo a reír como idiota al no saber que más decir.

Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verlo mejor, su cabello tiene un corte un tanto extraño, pero elegante a su manera. Ya no está vestido de oficina, sino que lleva un abrigo gris oscuro, por debajo se puede ver que lleva una remera negra con cuello tortuga.

— _Eren..._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de unos 720°, perfectamente dio la vuelta dos veces al mundo al oírlo decir mi nombre.¿Como sabe mi nombre? Ah espera, lo dice mi gafete en mi pecho.

— _¿Si?_

— _Nunca te había visto aquí. ¿Es tu primer día?_

— _Si, la verdad este trabajo me lo consiguió una amiga, hoy es mi primer día y como ya vio, si no hubiese sido por usted hubiese sido el último_ — suspiro. Creo que ya tomé la confianza para hablar más cómodamente — _A todo esto ¿como supo que el sujeto estaba mintiendo con el valor de su traje?_

— _A ese sujeto lo había visto unas horas antes reclamando en una tienda de aquí cerca por el precio de esa traje... Cabe decir que estaba en oferta a sólo 49 dólares—_ explicó.

Vaya, entonces si era la de ese maniquí. Por poco y termino pagándole su "costoso" traje.

Isabel llega y nosotros nos ponemos de pie. Parece que se había apresurado en cambiarse por sus coletas desordenadas y su respirar algo agitado.

— _¿No se te queda nada?_

— _Umm... No, nada, tengo mi celular, abrigo, chequera, llaves... ¡Todo!_

— _Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirse_ — sinceramente no quiero hacerlo. Siento que perderé mucho si nos despedimos ahora.

— _Nos vemos pequeño Eren_ — se despide Isabel mientras se pone de puntitas para desordenar mi cabello— _Espero podamos seguir trabajando juntos—_ me dedica una enorme sonrisa.

— _Si, por supuesto, pequeña Isabel_.— le respondo de igual manera, sólo que yo le pellizco sus mejillas.

— _Isabel, ve y adelantate al auto._

— _¿Ah? ¿Y tu?_

— _Obedece._

— _Esta bien_ — es gracioso como reacciona, es como una pequeña de 10 años — _No te demores_ — y se va.

Isabel es de esas personas que te encantan en seguida. Es pequeña y de rostro infantil, su cabello es rojizo y sus ojos verdes. Si no conociera a mis padres perfectamente diría que tendría una hermana pérdida. Es que el parecido es enorme.

— _Mañana ¿te toca trabajar?_ — su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

— _¿Eh? Amm, si. Tendré el mismo horario de hoy._

— _Ya veo_ — murmura. Voltea su mirar dirigiéndola hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, viendo como Isabel era expectante como un cachorrito con ambas manos sobre el vidrio y una sonrisa complice— _Bien creo que es hora de irme... nos vemos._

— _Si... nos vemos señor... Eh..._

— _Levi._

— _Levi..._

Y se fue. Me concentré en no despegar mis ojos de su espalda, desde que salió por la puerta de entrada, agitando la pequeña campanilla, hasta que se subió al auto, sin antes voltear y dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa, para luego echar andar el motor y perderse entre el gentío y demás autos.

Y no se si fue por la emoción de poder agradecerle, charlar con él, que sus ojos denotaban el mismo color de la tarde otoñal de ese día o que su sonrisa casi imperceptible quedó grabada en mi retina, haciendo que mis manos temblaran y mis labios formarán una tonta sonrisa con solo recordar aquel primer día.

Luego de ordenar mis cosas y cerrar el local lo único que pensaba era en que mañana sería un nuevo día de trabajo. Un nuevo día donde podré, nuevamente ver al señor Levi. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podríamos compartir algo más que unas simples palabras.

.

.

.

Hoy 30 de marzo, se cumplen 3 años de mi relación con Levi. También es mi cumpleaños.

Actualmente somos dueños de un prestigioso salón de té el cual es reconocido en todo Sina. Los sabores y olores de nuestro té es símbolo representativo de nuestro amor, aunque a Levi no le guste admitirlo. Me llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que necesitaba que recibiera un pedido de pasteles destinados a la tienda, no necesito decirme más para que yo emprendiera marcha al _Té aime._

El día está igual al de esa vez. El sol se filtra difuminado entre las grises nubes de la tarde. Llego y busco la llave entre el manojo que tengo. Después de unos 3 intentos fallidos logro dar con la indicada abriendo la puerta.

Soy recibido por un estrepitoso ruido de cornetitas, gritos, serpentinas,globos y embargo lo que más me aturdió fue un fuerte grito.

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños Eren!_

Y ahí estaban todos. Gritando y cantando algo desafinado para mi.

El lugar estaba inundado de globos, serpentinas por el cielo y las mesas preparadas especialmente para la ocasión.

Todo fue risas y alegrías. Entre pasteles y dulces la tarde fue oscureciendo hasta que todo rastro de música acabo.

Las mesas rememoraban lo acontecido y con solo verlas uno podía volver a ello.

— _Eren._

El piso de madera casi no se veía por la cantidad de papelitos regados en todo la extensión. Estaba demasiado concentrado barriendo que no me había dado cuenta que Levi estaba sentado frente a mi.

No es hasta que me avienta como elástico lo que supuse era un globo reventado que tenía cerca que noto que me estaba hablando.

— _Auch ¡Hey!_ — el globo dio justo en medio de mi frente. Creo que me quedara un punto rojo igual a un bindi*.

— _Ups, error de cálculo._

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras trato de aminorar un poco el enrojecido sobandome la frente.

— _Si quería llamar mi atención sólo debía hablarme._

— _Lo hice. Tu no escuchaste._

— _pudo haber insistido y ahorrarse el lanzarme el globo._

— _Mmm, Toché. Para la otra lo tendré en mente._

— _Por favor no lo olvide._

Veo el suelo bajo mis pies. De verdad quiero terminar de barrer. Siento que en cualquier momento pisare algun bicho raro y no sabré que es por culpa de estos papelitos.

— _Esta bien... Pero fue tu culpa por no escucharme._

Rodo los ojos y opto por dejar mi labor de lado y prestarle la atención que hace un rato me está recriminando. Ahora que lo pienso ¿que hace ahí sentado en lugar de ayudarme a limpiar? Se supone que el festejado soy yo. No debería estar haciendo esto en primera.

Dejó la escoba y pala a un lado y me siento a su lado. Veo unos papeles de dulces sobre la mesa. Deben ser los de la curiosa piñata que la señorita Hanji fue tan amable de traer a la fiesta. No se, fue extraño el tener que romper con un bate una piñata que prácticamente era una persona desnuda y de rostro amorfo. Más aún cuando de un solo bataso le volé la cabeza a "Sawney".

— _¿Te gustó tu fiesta?_ — pregunta a la vez que se acomoda descruzando una pierna.

— _Me encantó. La verdad nunca creí que llegaría a tener una fiesta sorpresa... Y con una piñata tan... Llamativa_ — respondo con cierta duda. ¿De donde rayos es esa piñata? Juro que nunca he visto alguna caricatura o historia relacionada con eso.

— _Ya veo. ¿Y tus regalos, te gustaron?_

Lo miro con cierta curiosidad. Debería saber obviamente que me encantaron. Una tableta electrónica por parte del señor Erwin. Un pijama nuevo por parte de mi madre — típico de una madre— una pluma reliquia de mi abuelo por parte de mi padre. Un libro que quería hace tiempo y no lograba encontrar que me dio Armin, y mucha ropa y cosas random por parte de los demás.

Ah, y un lindo gorrito verde tejido por Mikasa. Según que combinaba con mis ojos .

— _Creo que eso es obvio ¿no cree?_ — bromeo. Sin embargo recuerdo que aún hay una persona que no me da mi regalo— _Y digame ¿que me dará usted? No se quede atrás. Es el único que no me ha asombrado con un regalo_ — dejo reposar mi cabeza entre mis manos acunandola, mientras lo miro de manera acusadora.

— _Recibiste un montón de cosas ¿y aún quieres más? Eres un mocoso bastante codicioso._

— _Si se trata de usted puedo ser bastante codicioso, no lo dude._

El sólo me mira por unos segundos suspirando luego. Yo solo me río mientras veo que saca de una bolsita negra, una cajita pequeña de color vino, decorada con un listón burdeo.

Esta tan lindamente adornado que me da miedo tocarlo y que se arruine. Lo acercó lentamente a mi viendo de la caja a Levi y de Levi a la caja.

— _¿Que es?_

— _Abrelo._

Bufo ante su irónica respuesta y trato de desatar lentamente el listón. Terminada esta gran proeza me dedico a retirar la suave tapita dejando a la vista un chocolate.

Un bombom mejor dicho.

— _Antes de que estuviéramos en una relación, tu me dijiste que el que aunque haya elegido el bombom de chocolate amargo con el tiempo le tomaría un sabor suave y adictivo. Que cuando quisiera sacar otro bombom de la caja sólo desearía tomar de nuevo el de aquel adictivo sabor, ignorando los demás de la caja._

Se acerca a mi y coloca su mano en mi mejilla, limpiando una lágrima traicionera que se ha escapado de mis ojos. En su rostro se dibuja la sonrisa más linda que he visto, esa sonrisa que sólo me dedica a mi. Cada una de ellas me pertenece, pues en sus labios mi nombre está grabado.

Mi fuerza me abandona y dejo que las lágrimas fluyan sin limitaciones. Mis manos buscan su rostro, acariciándolo. Inevitablemente lo beso, fundiendo su sonrisa con la mía, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Me susurra algo al oído y ahí me derrumbo.

Mi mundo se cae solamente para dar comienzo a una utopía eterna.

— _Tu eres a quien escogería toda mi vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Voice chan al habla:**

 _Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. No olviden dejar su rw ,fav o follow 3_

 _Nos leemos!~_

 _Voice chan fuera_


End file.
